Triple Date
by Jewels12
Summary: Written for the ‘Coulda Woulda Shoulda’ Ficathon. A unique and entirely unpredictable take on Double Date.
1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match

_Written for the 'Coulda Woulda Shoulda' Ficathon. A unique and entirely unpredictable take on Double Date._

_You are now entering Stars Hollow. Something very ridiculous, mildly preposterous, and completely entertaining is about to happen. So hang on to your seats, and enjoy the ride!_

_In Gypsy We Trust_

"He called! He called!" Sookie shouted with glee, as she came barreling out of the inn's kitchen.

Lorelai rounded the front desk and the two women jumped together in a fit of giggles. "Sookie, this is so great! I'm so proud of you for initiating things."

Sookie giggled some more in response.

"So, what did he say?" Lorelai asked anxiously. The jumping had ceased, and now the women were facing each other, leaning on opposite sides of the desk. Michel stood by, visibly disgusted by the goings-on around him.

"Well, I asked him if he'd like to have dinner at Chez Fleur on Sunday."

Lorelai smiled in recognition. "Good choice."

"Jackson thought so too. He said he would love to…"

"Fantastic!" Lorelai beamed.

Sookie continued, "He said he would love to, but his cousin's in town and he's staying with him for the week."

"Okay, no big deal. Just reschedule for next week."

"Yeah…no big deal," Sookie said nervously, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Sook," Lorelai demanded. "What did you do?"

She brought her gaze up to Lorelai's, her face red with guilt. "Um, I might have suggested that we double date with his cousin Rune and you."

"Rune? You just set me up with a guy named Rune?"

Sookie nodded sheepishly. Michel snickered.

"Sookie, no," Lorelai pleaded. "I hate blind dates." She kicked the side of her heel against Michel's shin when he started making kissy faces.

The chef's eyes had returned to the floor. This wasn't a good sign. Lorelai tilted Sookie's chin up and gave her a hard look. "Spill."

Sookie swallowed. "Well, there's one more detail that I haven't mentioned."

"And that is?" Lorelai coached.

"Beau."

"Gonna need a little more, Sook."

"Jackson's brother Beau is staying with him for the week as well."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "What the hell is this, the Belleville family reunion?" Sookie shrugged uncomfortably. "If Beau is coming, then why do I have to…with Rune?"

"Because Beau and Rune don't get along. Jackson's afraid to leave them alone together."

"Sookie, this is ridiculous. I mean, what? Am I supposed to be dating two men tonight? And I use the term loosely."

"Well, maybe we can find someone else to be Beau's date."

Lorelai considered Sookie's statement for a minute. "Hmm, who's currently on the Stars Hollow singles list?"

"Patty," Sookie offered. They both shook their heads immediately after the name was suggested. "There's Shelly…on Peach."

"I heard she was seeing Angus, the butcher."

"Crap." Sookie sighed.

Michel's freshly manicured fingernails tapped away on the computer keys as the two women continued to ponder.

Suddenly their eyes lit up, and they both shouted in unison, "Gypsy!" Michel's ears perked up at the sound of the mechanic's name. No one seemed to notice.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Sookie squealed. "The three of us…together. We'll be like the three musketeers!" And she was back to giggling like a maniac.

Lorelai shook her head. "Uh, Sook? I think you're forgetting something."

Sookie finally caught her breath. "What's that?"

"We're talking about Gypsy here. It'll be a cold day in hell before she agrees to this."

"Well, we can persuade her. I can be pretty convincing, you know," Sookie boasted.

"No kidding," Lorelai muttered. "I still don't know how _I_ got rooked into this."

Sookie smiled, clutching Lorelai's arm. "C'mon, let's go call Gypsy."

Lorelai sighed, and obediently led the way to her office.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Lorelai's bedroom was a mess of estrogen as the three women prepared for the evening ahead. There were clothes scattered in every corner, makeup on every surface, and shoes piled as high as shoes can be piled.

"Don't even think about it," Gypsy warned Lorelai as she approached with mascara in hand.

"Gypsy, you can't wear eye shadow without wearing mascara. The Queer Eye guys would hang you for that," Lorelai reasoned.

"I can be out that door in two seconds," Gypsy threatened.

Lorelai surrendered, "Okay, fine. No mascara,"

"I'm so happy you're coming out tonight, Gypsy," Sookie commented from the opposite side of the room. She was adjusting and readjusting her orange knit sweater, trying desperately to squelch her nerves.

"You had me at 'free meal'," Gypsy deadpanned.

"Well, it's nice to have you along for the ride," Lorelai agreed. "And who knows, you might actually enjoy yourself. Jackson's a great guy, and a real gentleman. I'm sure Beau's much the same."

"I'm getting hot just thinking about it," Gypsy said dryly.

Before Lorelai could respond, the portable phone rang. She hurried out of the room and snatched it from the hall table.

Sookie carried on a conversation with Gypsy. "You look really great, Gypsy. That jacket of Lorelai's fits you perfectly."

"Yeah, lucky she kept some of her maternity clothes." Gypsy smirked.

Sookie chuckled. "God, what I wouldn't do to have a body like hers."

"Amen, sister."

Sookie had moved on from fidgeting with her clothing, to fidgeting with her hair. She huffed and puffed from her seat, groaning in frustration. Finally, she rose to her feet and began pacing the floor. "I can't do this," she said. "I'm a nervous wreck. I can't do this."

Gypsy was many things, least of which, an expert at dating. However, she did her best to console her friend. "Look, out of the three of us, you have the best deal. You at least know who you'll be sitting next to at dinner tonight. And you should be able to keep your food down, you know, 'cause he's not a troll, or anything. So, you have nothing to worry about. Just relax."

Just relax. That made sense. Sookie took a deep breath and did exactly that. Lorelai walked back into the room a moment later with a bewildered expression on her face. Sookie immediately picked up on it. "What is it, hon?"

Lorelai thought before responding, "Oh, um…a sale. There's a sale on, uh, celery at Doose's. Listen, I'm just gonna run to the store for a minute. You guys just sit tight. I'll be back in a jiffy. Ooh, that's on sale, too. Peanut butter. Peanut butter, and celery...and raisins. Ants on a log!" she rambled her way out of the room and down the stairs before either Gypsy or Sookie could react.

On her way out the door, Lorelai ran into Rory and Lane, who were likewise dressed for an evening on the town.

"Where you girls off to?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, we're catching a movie with Dean," Rory answered.

"Yeah, very casual," Lane added.

Lorelai smiled. "Okay, don't stay out too late, and mock mommy proud," she said the latter part specifically to Rory.

Rory nodded. "I promise there will be a plethora of mocking."

Lorelai kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Oh, there's my Harvard-bound girl using fancy words again.

Lane and Rory said their final goodbyes, and then they were off on an adventure of their own.

Lorelai had an entirely different goal in mind, as she too stepped into the night, and headed for the diner.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

When she reached Luke's, she casually stepped inside and smiled warmly at the man refilling the coffee pots. There were a few tables occupied, but the patrons were quietly absorbed in their conversations and the food on their plates.

"You have no idea how much I need this tonight," Lorelai told Luke as he slid a full mug towards her, and she took a seat at the counter.

"You're all dressed up," he remarked.

Lorelai smiled. "I am."

Luke simply nodded in return. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you curious as to why I'm dressed up? I had a great segway planned," she told him.

He clasped his hands together, and rested his elbows on the counter. "Why are you all dressed up?" he asked with artificial enthusiasm.

She laughed. "In a word, Rune."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "What's a Rune?"

"Still trying to figure that one out."

"Well, what does this Rune have to do with you?" Luke asked, trying a different angle. It never failed, no matter how preposterous the conversation, Lorelai always managed to reel him into it.

"Rune is Jackson's cousin," Lorelai stated as though it was obvious. "Jackson and Sookie are going on their first date tonight." Luke nearly smiled at that revelation. "And Rune just so happens to be tagging along. So that sticks me with Rune."

"Ah. Blind date."

Lorelai nodded, shuddering.

"So, what are you doing here, then? Playing hooky?"

"Um, not exactly," Lorelai said. "See, there's Beau…"

"Beau?" Luke asked, his head starting to spin.

"Yeah, Jackson's brother. Well, he was supposed to be joining us as well."

"So, you're accompanying two men tonight?" Luke questioned, a tinge of jealousy evident in his voice.

Lorelai smirked. "Not quite. 'Cause we landed the big fish." When Luke gave her an exasperated look, she continued, "Gypsy's going to be Beau's date…that is to say, Gypsy _was_ going to be Beau's date."

"She chicken out?"

Lorelai shook her head. "_He_ did."

"Aw, geez, that's rough."

"Jackson just called about a half hour ago. And now I have to explain things to Gypsy, who happens to be at my house right now, all dolled up and ready to go, poor thing."

"Well, she's pretty thick-skinned. She'll recover," Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. "It just breaks my heart, though. She's so excited, Luke. You should have seen the smile on her face. I've never seen Gypsy smile so much in all my life. And when she broke into a verse of 'How Deep is Your Love', I had to get out of the house. I just couldn't face her."

Luke grunted. "What are you getting at, Lorelai?"

"Got any plans tonight?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

He glared at her. "You're in the wrong place. Last time I checked, this was a diner, not a pick-up bar."

"C'mon, Luke! You and Gypsy would make a great couple. You're both, uh, very handy…"

"No, not a chance, never in a million years," Luke barked, as he crossed his arms, closing himself off from any further debate.

"Please, Luke. Just for one night. It's not going to kill you."

He stood firmly, maintaining his resolve.

"I'll do anything," she pleaded. "Name your price."

Luke sighed. "How about you pay your tab for starters."

She beamed. "Yes, absolutely. First thing tomorrow."

He poked his head into the kitchen, catching Caesar's wild movements in time with Chubby Checker. He turned around and glanced past Lorelai, noticing that the diner was nearly empty. Sunday nights were usually pretty dead, anyway. Finally, he looked at Lorelai head on. "Give me ten minutes, I just need to clean up a bit."

She squealed with delight. "Luke, you are the best!" She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling with pure joy.

Luke couldn't help but smile in return. He quickly informed Caesar of his plans, got the go ahead, and moved behind the curtain, with his trusted matchmaker and fashion expert close in tow. Luke shook his head and led the way upstairs.

TBC…


	2. Dinner Theatre

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Now, it's time for a little dinner theatre.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Lorelai was offered a rare look into Luke's personal life, as she wandered around his upstairs apartment. She would best describe his style as neglected bachelor. His décor, a combination of browns, beiges, and blahs, did very little to delight the senses. As Lorelai took in the uninspiring surroundings, Luke shuffled through his closet and drawers, hastily selecting his dinner attire. But despite his best efforts, he couldn't escape into the bathroom without Lorelai's watchful eye casting curiously in his direction.

"You're not wearing those clothes, are you?" she asked him pointedly. It alarmed her how much she sounded like her mother in that instant.

Luke looked at the clothes draped over his shoulder: a pair of dull grey, pleated pants, and a faded black wool sweater. "What's wrong with these?"

Lorelai shook her head, and moved to snatch the clothing away from him. "You poor, fashion-ignorant man," she said, pulling on his sleeve and dragging him back towards the closet. "It's time you were acquainted with the style en vogue."

"The what?" Luke asked, baffled.

"Just watch and learn," Lorelai instructed him. She carefully rummaged through the sparse collection of formal wear in his closet. Her right hand was still latched firmly onto Luke's arm, forcing him to observe her critical assessment. Nearly every piece of clothing she touched brought a frown to her face, until she stumbled upon a navy tailored shirt. She flashed a pleased smile at him. "Bingo," she said. A moment later, she found a respectable pair of black slacks to accompany the shirt. Lorelai thrust both pieces of clothing at Luke, and pushed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"I guess I'm wearing this," Luke said resignedly.

"You guess right," Lorelai returned. "Now hurry up, or we're gonna be late."

Luke shook his head, and obediently trudged into the bathroom.

"And you and I are going shopping next week," she notified him before the door closed.

"I don't shop," Luke stated firmly.

"Pretty obvious," Lorelai countered.

Luke grunted, closing the door behind him. But he was smiling. Truth be told, he was happy to have something to do on a Sunday night. More often than not, he'd find himself in bed right after closing, setting his alarm for a ridiculously early hour so he could get his deliveries on time. Tonight however, he was going out. And more importantly, he was going out with Lorelai…kind of. They were going to the same place, at the same time, and sitting at the same table, he assumed. That constituted 'going out' in Luke's mind. If nothing else, being there would allow him the opportunity to keep an eye on Lorelai's date, and that was reason enough to tag along.

Luke exited the bathroom a good ten minutes later, clean-shaven and completely assembled.

Lorelai's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him. "Uh…you look good," she told him.

Luke smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks. And thanks for, um, helping me…with the clothes."

"Oh, we've only just begun, my friend," she returned playfully. "Your wardrobe is in need of some serious rehab."

He rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Getting anxious, huh? My, that Gypsy's a lucky girl," she teased.

Luke smirked. "Hurry up, crazy lady," he said, guiding her out the door.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

It took several tries, but eventually Lorelai was able to explain the new plan of action to Sookie and Gypsy. Sookie wasn't at all upset up with the arrangements. Gypsy gave the impression that she was miffed, but she added a little extra blush when no one was looking.

Luke was sitting quietly on the couch in the living room, but he immediately stood up when he saw the entourage of women descending the staircase. Both Gypsy and Sookie raised their eyebrows. Neither of them had ever seen Luke so…GQ before.

"Presenting…Stars Hollow's most eligible bachelorettes," Lorelai announced in a sparkling voice. She reached for Gypsy's hand and brought her next to Luke. "Luke, Gypsy. Gypsy, Luke," she said, giggling through the unnecessary introductions.

Before Gypsy could kick Lorelai, there was a knock at the door.

"It's show time!" Lorelai informed her friends, gesturing for them to follow her to the entryway.

Lorelai opened the door to find two completely opposite men looking back at her. Jackson was polished and dapper, Rune was…not. Still, Lorelai plastered on a smile, and invited the men inside.

Jackson nodded towards Luke, glad to see him joining in the festivities. And then he saw Sookie, and Sookie saw him. And so began the awkward exchange to end all awkward exchanges. Lorelai graciously interrupted after the sixth 'hi' was uttered.

Rune was unfavourably sizing up Lorelai the entire time he stood in the foyer. She shot him a friendly smile. He cringed. "This guy's a real winner," Lorelai whispered to Luke. Luke chuckled, secretly pleased that the competition wasn't really competition at all.

It was decided that the women would ride with Gypsy, and the men, with Jackson. Coats were grabbed and cheeks were pinched, and finally, they were off to Chez Fleur.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

They were all seated at a round table in the middle of the restaurant. Luke sat between Lorelai and Gypsy, Rune was on Lorelai's left, and to the left of him, were Sookie and Jackson.

Idle chit chat was exchanged as people perused their menus. Lorelai turned to Luke, determined to pry as much information out of him as possible. "So, what did he say about me?" she whispered.

Luke smiled knowingly, and whispered back almost immediately, "He thinks you're too tall."

She gasped in surprise. "What?" Rune gave her a puzzled look. She lowered her voice. "Are you serious?"

Luke nodded.

"What else did he say?"

"That you have big ears," Luke said quietly.

"Geez," she grumbled, giving Rune an angry glance. He wasn't paying attention. Lorelai turned back to Luke. "And your response was?" she pressed.

"I told him he was an idiot."

Lorelai laughed. "Good answer," she said, smiling warmly.

Rune, oblivious to the conversation on his right, had discovered a new hobby. He was decapitating the decorative swans, one by one.

Gypsy scowled at him from across the table. "What are you, some kind of freak?" she accused.

Rune continued on with his task, muttering, "Passes the time."

"So does reading the menu," the mechanic shot back.

"I can't read the menu," he said.

"So you're illiterate," Gypsy noted, sounding anything but surprised.

Rune rolled his eyes. "The menu is French."

Gypsy nodded. "That's right. Okay, you're not a complete idiot."

He huffed, dropping his latest victim to the table. "I mean, that's why I can't read it, because it's French," he explained.

"Why don't you just stare at it then." It wasn't a question so much as a request.

"I say potato, you say potatoe…" Lorelai crooned softly.

Luke chuckled. "I don't think my date and your date like each other," he whispered to Lorelai.

She shook her head, smiling wickedly. "Should make for some good entertainment."

At the other end of the table, Sookie and Jackson were clearly suffering from first date jitters, stealing short glances at each other over their raised menus. Barely a word was spoken between them.

Lorelai tried her best to encourage conversation. "So, Jackson, Sookie tells me you're working on developing a new breed of fruit?"

Jackson's eyes lit up. "That's right," he said. "I've been experimenting with kumquats and raspberries, actually."

Sookie giggled. "Ooh, you could call them rasquats, or, kum…" she trailed off nervously.

"I like rasquats," Lorelai said quickly. Gypsy snorted.

Jackson nodded. "Rasquats it is."

Silence reared its ugly head once more.

Luke nudged Lorelai. "Trouble maker," he whispered.

She smirked. "I was only trying to help."

Finally the waiter appeared, ready to take their orders.

"Oh, the waiter. Thank God," Lorelai mumbled.

"Are your mussels fresh?" Sookie inquired.

"Is there anything on this menu that isn't French?" Rune asked desperately.

"Hey, there's no dancing here, is there? 'Cause I don't dance," Gypsy said, jumping into the chorus of voices.

"I'll have a martini, and keep 'em coming," Lorelai instructed the overwhelmed waiter. He stepped away from the table with a heavy sigh.

"I don't think he's coming back," Luke said to everyone.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

During a very necessary powwow in the ladies room, Lorelai, Sookie and Gypsy decided that the only way to revive their near-disaster date, was to move to a more casual setting. Luke's diner was just the ticket. They informed their male counterparts of the plan, and they all exited the restaurant in a hurry, leaving a trail of dead swans behind them.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Unfortunately, things didn't improve much at Luke's. Gypsy and Rune joined Sookie and Jackson at a table in the corner. Gypsy was of the Patty and Babette school of thought on the subject of Luke and Lorelai. So she didn't argue when her date made a bee-line for the counter. Lorelai sat across from Luke, watching the catastrophe unfold from a new vantage point.

"Oh, here we go. This should be good," Lorelai said to Luke, as Rune rose abruptly from the table.

"Jackson, I've been very patient tonight. First, I get stuck with Gigantor," Rune complained, gesturing to Lorelai. "Then I get dragged into a French restaurant, then I get dragged out of a French restaurant. God knows where I am now."

"You're at Luke's," Lorelai chimed in.

Rune prattled on, "Sunday night's almost over. I wanna go bowling. And I want you to go bowling with me," he said to Jackson.

"Well…I," Jackson stuttered, glancing at Sookie.

"Oh, put a cork in it," Gypsy ordered Rune. "If you're so set on going bowling, then I'll go bowling with you. But we'll have to stop at my place first so I can grab my gear."

"Gear?" Lorelai asked, amused.

Gypsy nodded, blushing slightly. "I, uh, used to be in a league."

"Okay?" Jackson asked Rune.

Rune shrugged. "I guess." Gypsy held the door open for him in an effort to speed up the process. "See you at home," he told Jackson.

"Bye, Loon!" Lorelai called from her chair. She mouthed a giant 'thank you' to Gypsy.

"What kind of a name is Rune, anyway?" Gypsy probed, as the door closed behind them.

And then there were four.

"Remind me to build that woman a shrine," Lorelai said. She glanced over at Sookie and Jackson, smiling and chatting away effortlessly. "Finally," she whispered happily.

Luke fixed his eyes on Lorelai. "Finally," he echoed.

TBC…


	3. Know When To Hold 'Em

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this quirky story. Only one chapter to go after this, and then, hopefully, things will be wrapped up in a neat little package…or a big package. Oh, quit being so dirty! I must tell you, this chapter is rather humorous, so you might want to avoid eating or drinking while reading. Ready? Go!**_

After Luke delivered two burgers and fries to Jackson and Sookie, he returned behind the counter to resume his very lax game of poker with Lorelai. In the four games that they'd managed to get through, she'd changed the rules twice as many times. Yet somehow, to his shock, the score was even.

"What is that?" Luke asked, as Lorelai dropped an unknown combination of cards onto the counter.

"A perfect wild," she stated as though it was obvious.

Luke shook his head. "And, let me guess, a perfect wild beats out just about every hand, right?"

She smiled cheekily. "Pretty much."

"Remind me to never play poker with you again," he grumbled.

Lorelai chuckled, her expression soon turning serious. "But, you're having fun, right?" she asked, hopeful.

"I'm having fun," he answered softly. Lorelai rewarded him with a glorious smile that lit up her entire face. He lived for those moments, when she revealed her deepest, truest affections. Despite every obstacle and every nuisance, this night was the closest thing to perfect in his mind.

A flirty giggle from Sookie momentarily diverted their attention. She hit Jackson playfully, and giggled some more.

"God, that's nice," Lorelai remarked quietly.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, drawing out the word.

Lorelai looked back at him and smiled. "And this is nice," she added, gesturing between the two of them.

"It is." Luke nodded, trying to keep from grinning like an idiot. "You know, maybe sometime," he started, but was rudely interrupted by an anxious patron barging through the door. Luke sighed. "Shoulda flipped the sign," he muttered.

"Beau!" Jackson shouted in surprise.

"The no-show?" Luke mouthed to Lorelai

She nodded.

Beau barely acknowledged Jackson; his eyes were too busy focusing on the woman at the counter. He sidled up to Lorelai, causing her to choke on her saliva. "What's your name, pretty lady?"

"It's not Gypsy," Lorelai said in a hurry.

Beau frowned. "That's a shame. But I'm feeling kinda frisky tonight, and I'd be willing to give you a shot anyway," he offered, licking his lips suggestively.

Luke rounded the counter, and grabbed a handful of Beau's shirt. "The only shot you'll be getting around here, is from my fist to your head," Luke threatened through gritted teeth. Lorelai nodded, trying to keep from giggling at Luke's display of chivalry.

Beau smartly turned on his heel and sought out the protection of his little brother.

"Beau, this is Sookie," Jackson said in introduction. "Sookie is my date this evening."

"Fantastic. Where's my date?" Beau asked.

"Gypsy and Rune went bowling," Sookie supplied.

"Rune took off with my date?" Beau quipped. "Bastard."

"She's not your date, she's my date," Luke barked in response. He was clearly in a territorial mood. Lorelai couldn't hold off the giggles this time around.

"Then who's she?" Beau referred to Lorelai.

"I'm…just a local," Lorelai said. Beau's eyes lit up. "Nun," Lorelai corrected. "I'm a local nun."

"That's a shame," Beau replied. "Guess I'm going bowling," he concluded. On his way towards the door, he nodded to Jackson and Sookie, and gave Luke the wink and the gun. "You give Beau a call if you ever ditch the convent," he told Lorelai before he exited the diner.

With the door closed behind him, everyone relaxed into their chairs, and Luke moved behind the counter once more.

"No offence, Jackson, but your family is scary," Lorelai said.

Jackson sighed. "None taken."

Lorelai swivelled on her stool and smiled appreciatively at Luke. "Thanks for the save," she whispered.

Luke mirrored her smile. "My pleasure." He picked up the cards and began shuffling them.

"Hey, what were you saying earlier, you know, before Beau walked in?" she asked him, curiously.

"Oh," Luke recalled, dropping the cards. "Uh, well, I was just going to ask you…if maybe you wanted to…" Lorelai's eyes widened, and her hands gripped the countertop. She was certain she knew where his train of thought was headed. But before either of them could say another word, another interruption in the form of Mrs. Kim, came hurtling through the door.

"Where is she? Where is Lane?" the Korean woman demanded.

"She's with Rory. They went to see a movie with Dean," Lorelai explained, sliding off her stool.

"I thought she was with you! And she's with a boy? I don't allow my daughter to run around with boys!"

"Mrs. Kim, it's just Dean, Rory's boyfriend. They met him at the bookstore tonight. I thought you knew."

"I didn't know! I need to find them!"

"I'm coming with," Lorelai informed her, glancing apologetically at Luke. The two women hurried out the door, Mrs. Kim leading the way.

Luke shook his head and walked with purpose to the door, finally flipping the sign to 'closed'. At least Sookie and Jackson could enjoy the privacy.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

"Ha! Another strike!" Gypsy cheered. "I am on fire tonight!"

"Your foot was over the line," Rune complained.

Gypsy narrowed her eyes. "What did you say to me?" she demanded.

Rune swallowed thickly. "Nice hook."

She smiled and took her seat next to the score sheet. Woodbridge wasn't yet equipped with computerized scoring, but that only heightened Gypsy's pleasure in the game. There was nothing more satisfying than marking an 'X' in nearly every column.

As Rune set to release his second ball, he caught sight of a familiar face…and his ball unceremoniously hit the floor and rolled into the gutter. "This night keeps getting worse," Rune groaned.

Gypsy chuckled at Rune's poor form. "What are you whining about now, butter fingers?"

Beau came up behind Gypsy and yanked playfully on her pigtails. "Welcome to Beau," he whispered in her ear.

"Welcome to a restraining order," Gypsy snapped, pushing him away.

"Ooh, she's feisty one," Beau said to Rune. "Better let Beau take things from here."

"I thought you weren't coming tonight," Rune stated curtly. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Well, I went to the restaurant and they told me that the par-tay had relocated. Then I drove back through town and saw Jackson's car parked outside of some diner. So I walked in, made a little chit-chat, and got the scoop on your hideout, cuz," Beau summarized. "And your little lady friend here...her name wouldn't be Gypsy, would it?"

"Nope," Gypsy said firmly.

Beau smiled, amused. "You sure about that, sweetheart?"

She glared at him.

"Well, who might you be then, sassy lady?" Beau inquired.

"Please make your cousin stop talking to me," Gypsy advised Rune.

"Can we just bowl?" Rune asked tiredly.

"Let me grab some shoes," Beau said, blowing Gypsy a kiss on his way to the counter.

Gypsy rolled her eyes, rolled up her sleeves, and put her game face on.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

A short trip home was followed by a long-winded lecture for Rory Gilmore. She currently knew more about the 'mom code' than she cared to mention. But despite everything, she was incredibly grateful to have such an understanding and patient mother. When she excused herself to bed, her thoughts revolved around Lane, and she prayed that her friend would eventually see the light of day.

Lorelai collapsed onto her bed upstairs, thoughts swimming in her head. But these thoughts had nothing to do with teenagers, or movies, or Mrs. Kim. The only thing on her mind was Luke. He was going to ask her out tonight. She was convinced of this. But what terrified her more than the concept of the two of them dating, was the fact that the moment she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the chance might be lost with her consciousness. The longer they waited to acknowledge what had passed between them, the easier it would be to forget it ever happened. And Lorelai, above all else, didn't want to forget. She sat up, reaching blindly in the dark for the cordless phone. Grasping the device, she took a heavy breath, and dialed…

"Hello?" Luke answered in a raspy voice.

Lorelai's breath caught in her throat. "Hey…Luke. Hi, Luke."

"Lorelai?" he asked.

She nearly chuckled. "Uh, yeah."

He sat up, flicking on his bedside lamp. "What's, uh…how are you?"

"Fine…good. I'm great."

Luke smiled. "Good, good. Everything work out okay after you left?"

"Oh, yeah. Just a little teen drama. Bits of information were left out of the mom packets tonight."

"Ah. Guess we won't be seeing Lane for a while then," he said knowingly.

Lorelai grinned. "I'd guess about six months."

Luke nodded. A wave of silence took over the line, each of them waiting for the other to speak.

"So…" Luke finally managed.

"Did you ask me out?" Lorelai blurted, smacking her forehead in the process.

Luke froze. He knew the answer to the question, but he was desperately afraid of the consequences that would result from sharing his answer.

When Luke failed to respond, Lorelai continued, "I mean, I'm not exactly sure if you did…but I figured this wasn't the kind of thing to sleep on. And I couldn't sleep anyway, so I called you, and I'm just…I need to know that I'm not crazy. _Did_ you ask me out?"

Luke exhaled deeply. "Yes," he said simply.

A chill ran down Lorelai's spine. "Okay…okay. Okay."

"Are _you_ okay?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Processing," Lorelai replied distractedly.

He nodded, smiling. "Process away," he told her.

"So, you want to go out with me?" she questioned for the third time.

Luke chuckled. "Yes, Lorelai. I want to go out with you."

"Okay. Just checking," she said through a smile.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," he offered. "I'll still be here. And my answer will still be the same," he added with renewed confidence.

"No!" Lorelai shouted. "I mean," she tried again with a softer voice, "I really want to figure this out now. Not tomorrow, not in two weeks, not in three years. Right now."

"Okay," Luke said. He was willing to stay on the line all night if that's what it took.

Lorelai released the breath she'd been holding. "Okay," she echoed. And this time, it was more than just a filler-word.

Luke was quiet, allowing her time to think. Not realizing that her thought process had already reached its conclusion.

"Okay," she said again, trying to make him hear exactly what she meant.

And finally it dawned on him. He clutched the phone tight in his hand. "Okay?" he asked, stunned.

"Okay," she replied, laughter seeping into her voice.

"Okay," he acknowledged, thrilled. "I think we have a new record for the most times the word 'okay' has been used in a conversation."

"Without a doubt," Lorelai agreed.

"So, you want to go out with me?" Luke asked in clarification.

"Yes, Luke. I want to go out with you," she affirmed.

"Just checking."

"Gosh, I'm feeling such a sense of déjà vu," Lorelai said teasingly.

"Yeah, weird how that happens."

She grinned. "Well, if you want to go out with _me_, and I want to go out with _you_, then what exactly are we waiting for?"

"She cuts right to the chase, I like that," Luke replied, chuckling. "You free tomorrow night?"

Lorelai erupted in laughter. "Talk about cutting to the chase!" she accused. "And yes, I'm free."

"Good," he said, smirking. "I'll cancel my plans with Gypsy."

"Oh, you're hilarious," Lorelai shot back.

Luke sunk further into his mattress; sleep the furthest thing from his mind. "So, what are you thoughts on Italian food?" he asked a moment later.

"I'll eat it," she stated plainly.

Luke laughed. "Good answer," he commended her. "And what are your thoughts on cheesecake?"

"Better get two if you expect to have any," she said without missing a beat.

"Seven o'clock work?"

"Six is perfect."

They both laughed, and their conversation continued, well into the night.

TBC…


	4. Complete

_**Hello, readers! Thank you all for joining me on this fun-filled journey to Stars Hollow. I just realized, as strange as this may seem, of the twelve stories I've written in a span of nearly six years, I have never once written Luke and Lorelai on a date. Somehow, I managed to get them together despite this. Don't ask me how…just read my other stories, and you'll find out. ;) Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing 'date Luke and Lorelai'. I hope you all enjoy!!**_

There was such a thing as first date jitters. Lorelai was very familiar with the feeling. It usually hit her the hardest after a particularly long dry spell. She'd witnessed it in Sookie last night; her friend was a mess of nerves. It was an exciting feeling, felt from the top of your head, to the tips of your toes. And it was a spirited feeling, occasionally punctuated by reckless abandon.

As she prepared herself for the evening ahead, Lorelai was experiencing something so unlike jitters, it astonished her. It wasn't that she was without nerves; the mountain of discarded clothing on her bed would quickly dispel that myth. What she was feeling, she could only describe as…safe. Everything in her gut was telling her that this was right, and for once, she was listening.

It should have been frightening, feeling so certain. It should have set off alarm bells, awakened wailing sirens, and pushed every last panic button in her body. Instead, this surprising surge of confidence only served to motivate her, and fuel her desire.

Contemplating her impending date with Luke brought a smile to her lips. She wouldn't deny that she'd thought about it all day. She'd thought about _him_ all day. It was pretty hard to get the man out of her mind, especially considering they'd stayed up half the night talking, and laughing, and flirting shamelessly over the phone. Lorelai flushed, recalling the husky quality of his late-night voice. The sound of a much higher voice echoing from the stereo downstairs, momentarily broke her from her trance.

Her face lit up in appreciation. The Go-Go's were the perfect pre-date selection. "Ooh, good choice!" she shouted, loud enough for Rory and half of the neighbourhood to hear.

Instead of competing with the stereo, Rory climbed the stairs to converse with her mother. She poked her head in the doorway, shooting Lorelai a smile of approval. "You look nice," she told her mother as she stepped inside the room.

Lorelai gave her an appreciative hug. "Thanks, kid."

"And…you're early," Rory noted, her face wearing a stunned expression.

"I am?" Lorelai wondered, shifting her glance to the alarm clock on her bedside table. Her eyebrows rose, and she let out a soft chuckle. "I _am_," she conceded.

"Must be a special guy," Rory said knowingly.

Lorelai grinned. "Something like that."

"I'm happy for you…for both of you," Rory spoke genuinely. "Just don't screw it up," she unceremoniously added.

"Wasn't planning on it," Lorelai countered.

"Good." Rory nodded. "Now, go get 'em, tiger!"

Lorelai laughed. "That sounded way too weird coming out of your mouth."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Just go. And give Luke my sympathies," she teased.

"Don't wait up," Lorelai chimed, pressing a light kiss to Rory's cheek.

"Wasn't planning on it," Rory echoed her mother's earlier words. She gave Lorelai an encouraging nod, and watched as she danced her way into the hall and down the stairs, tripping on the final step. Belinda would have been so proud.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Less than ten minutes later, Lorelai entered the diner, giving Luke a questioning smirk as she approached the counter.

"You're here," he said, pleased.

"You're working," she returned, confusion evident in her voice.

Luke shrugged guiltily. "Yeah, I sent Caesar home at lunch. He's got the flu or something. Anyway, I can close up early…if you don't mind waiting a few minutes."

"I don't mind," she quickly answered.

Luke smiled. "Good. You can, uh, wait upstairs if you want."

She shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just hang out here. I like to watch you work."

"I'm not going to whistle for you."

"Oh, yeah? What else won't you do?" she challenged, casually dropping a napkin to the floor. 'Oops,' she mouthed, unable to hide her grin.

He chuckled. "I won't pick up things that are intentionally dropped."

"You're no fun," Lorelai pouted. She turned on her stool in protest and turned back just as quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Luke. "You were kidding last night when you talked about your plans with Gypsy, right?"

Luke gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah, why?"

"Uh, 'cause she's here," Lorelai stated the obvious.

It was true. Gypsy was sitting at a table in the back corner with her nose stuck in a 'Mighty Mechanics' magazine.

"What is she doing here?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Um…eating? This _is_ a diner."

"But she's the only one here."

"Ah, she can count," Luke responded dryly.

"Where's everybody else? It's barely six o'clock. Did Taylor enforce a new town curfew or something?"

Luke sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. Following Lorelai's train of thought was an exhausting task. "Everyone else is gone. I kicked them out."

"And yet, Gypsy remains," Lorelai continued to press.

"She was quiet, and she wasn't bugging the crap out of me. So I let her stay."

Lorelai drummed her fingernails against the countertop. "Mmhmm. Uh huh. Well, I'm still going to investigate," she said defiantly as she slid off her stool and headed straight for Gypsy. Luke smiled in response. At least she had something to keep her busy while he tended to his closing chores.

Lorelai's pace slowed as she neared Gypsy, and she waved her hand awkwardly in greeting. Gypsy looked up from her magazine with a slightly perturbed expression.

"Hiya, Gyps. Whatcha doin'?"

Gypsy narrowed her eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, right, you don't like to be called Gyps, do you?"

"No."

Lorelai swallowed and said, "Got it." She cautiously pulled out a chair at the table and sat down opposite the mechanic. With a nervous smile, she broke right into conversation, "So, that was a pretty great thing you did last night for Sookie and Jackson. And for me. Please tell me that you slaughtered Rune at bowling."

Gypsy's posture immediately improved and the corners of her mouth turned up. The ice had been broken. "I had both him and Beau near tears by the end of the game," she gloated proudly.

Lorelai beamed. "Gypsy, if loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

Gypsy appeared to stiffen a little at the 'L' word, so Lorelai quickly switched topics. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight, Gyps…uh, Gypsy," she amended.

"I'm babysitting," Gypsy answered plainly. Lorelai nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Jackson and Sookie have another date, so I'm on deck."

"You're on…oh! Oh, no!" Lorelai sympathized when realization dawned on her. "You mean-"

"Yep," Gypsy interrupted. "I'm stuck chaperoning the Belleville freaks. They should be here any minute."

"Okay, but you're not staying here, are you?" Lorelai asked, worried that her date with Luke might be forced even later into the evening.

"Nope. This is just the meet-up spot. Why? Got plans this evening?" Gypsy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lorelai chuckled. "Maybe," she replied softly, the twinkle in her eyes giving away her secret.

"It's about time," Gypsy muttered. The two women exchanged a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to your, uh…reading material here," Lorelai offered Gypsy, tapping the magazine for effect. "You keep a good eye on those boys tonight."

"I have pepper spray in my purse," Gypsy said without missing a beat.

Lorelai shook her head incredulously. "You are a marvel, Gypsy." She couldn't help but grin, picturing Beau and Rune at the mercy of the malevolent mechanic. Her eyes soon wandered in Luke's direction, and she noticed that he was waving her towards him. She quickly obliged, circling around the counter and joining him behind the register. "Ooh, are we doing a little role reversal?" she asked playfully.

"No," Luke said calmly. He turned her head so that she was facing the front door.

"Oh, crap," she gasped. "Hide me!"

Luke chuckled. "That was the plan," he told her as he guided her into the kitchen. Once Lorelai was safely concealed, he gave her a hard look and said, "Don't touch anything," in a foreboding tone. After receiving her nod of compliance, he spun around and headed back into the diner.

"I'm saving that for later," Lorelai whispered, just before Luke was out of earshot. Even with his back to her, she could tell that he was smiling.

Rune and Beau entered the diner just as Luke had returned to his position behind the counter. Miraculously, it took less than five minutes for the three; Gypsy, Beau and Rune, to vacate the premises. That was due in large part to Gypsy's forceful pushes, and Luke's menacing stares.

With the diner finally clear of patrons, Luke breathed a sigh of relief and gave Lorelai the thumbs up, signalling that the coast was clear. When a minute had passed, and Lorelai still hadn't budged, Luke gave her an impatient glance, eventually trudging back into the kitchen. "What are you still doing in here? I gave you the signal," he told her.

"Oh?" Lorelai asked. "I wasn't aware that we had a signal."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Are your feet glued to the floor?"

She smirked. "No, Luke," she replied in a 'duh' voice. "I've never had a backstage pass to the kitchen. I'm just soaking it all in."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah, it's _really_ fascinating. There's a stove…and a fridge…and a dishwasher. Oh, and don't get me started on the sink," he responded dryly.

Lorelai chuckled, lifting her eyes to meet his. "Luke?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"We're on a date."

He smiled, acknowledging her with another, "Yeah."

She shrugged, glancing at the floor. "It's just nice hearing it out loud," she admitted shyly.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Absolutely," he said. With renewed confidence, he gently lifted her chin with his hand. "Tour's over," he told her softly.

She blushed, but maintained eye contact. "Tour's over," she relinquished.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Lorelai laughed, the sounds of her pleasure bouncing off the walls of the empty diner. Ten minutes earlier, Luke had excused himself upstairs, promising his quick return. Finally, he emerged from behind the curtain, smirking at Lorelai's obvious amusement. As he approached the table she occupied, he witnessed the cause of her delight, and shook his head in disbelief.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and exposed a brilliant smile. "You like?" she asked, proudly posing the menu she had so artistically defaced.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Luke asked as he picked up the menu, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"It's a picture of Steve Guttenberg." Luke stared at her with a blank expression. "You know, Eddie. From _Diner_."

"There's a first class ticket to the loony bin with your name on it," Luke muttered, triggering Lorelai's laughter. "Where did you get all these pens?" he asked a second later, noticing the hideously bright coloured objects for the first time.

Lorelai pointed to her over-stuffed purse. "This purse would make Mary Poppins green with envy." When her eyes returned to Luke, she took in his appearance. "You changed," she noted.

Luke shrugged. "Yeah, I didn't think that flannel was exactly date-appropriate."

She grinned. "How many more wardrobe changes do you have planned? Is this a bit that you do? When do you bring the flannel back? Dessert?"

He chuckled, moving behind her chair and helping her to her feet. "C'mon, crazy lady. Let's get you fed."

She smiled, allowing Luke to steer her forward with his hand resting gently on her back. They disappeared through the back curtain.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

Following an extraordinary Italian feast that Luke had prepared, Lorelai demonstrated her appreciation by using Bert, (the toolbox) to re-enact the entire 'Jolly Holiday' scene from Mary Poppins.

"Is there a reason you chose tonight, of all nights, to torture me?" Luke asked when the performance had ended.

Lorelai continued to bow and curtsy, still waiting for her much deserved applause. "Oh, you loved it."

Luke smirked. "It wasn't half bad," he admitted.

"Your lasagna wasn't half bad, either. Actually," she corrected herself, "it was quite incredible."

"I think the fact that you ate three platefuls is a good indication."

"Well, I didn't want you to think that I became an annoyingly peckish woman on a date."

"Yeah, a woman that eats only one plate is a real turnoff," Luke responded lightly.

"Exactly."

Luke slowly rose from the kitchen table, his front row seat to the show, and met Lorelai at the couch. With a smile and a sigh, they relaxed into the cushions leaving about a foot of space between them.

Lorelai turned to him after a moment, and with a teasing grin she asked, "What, no dessert?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "We just finished dinner. I'm too stuffed."

"I'm not stuffed," she pouted.

"Later," he promised. "We'll have dessert later."

"What are we having now?" she asked leadingly.

Luke chuckled. "We're having quiet time."

Lorelai shifted a little closer to him on the couch, giving him a challenging look. Luke maintained his composure. Instead of making the move she so desperately wanted him to make, he chose instead to reach for her hand and clasp it in his own. Never in her life had she felt such a level of intimacy from the simple gesture.

Luke rested their joined hands on his thigh. He breathed softly, and spoke to her in a voice filled with surprise, "I'm so glad that you called me last night."

Lorelai squeezed his hand affectionately. "What if I hadn't?" she wondered. "Would you still have asked me out?"

Luke pondered the question, unsure of his answer. "I…I don't know. I hope so. You have no idea how many times I've thought about it," he told her honestly.

She smiled. "Why didn't you?"

"I just, I guess I wanted it to be right. I wanted everything to be…right."

She nodded in understanding, sliding even closer to him. "Is this right?" she whispered into his ear, her warm breath awakening parts of his being that needed no introduction.

He took a deep breath, bringing the back of her hand to his mouth, dusting gentle kisses across her knuckles. "Yes," he said. And the way he said it, the way his husky voice sent vibrations through her hand, she already knew the answer to his question before he even asked it. "Lorelai," he began. "Can you stay?"

"Yes, Luke. I can stay."

With those five words uttered, all road blocks were down.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTD

There was a trail of clothing leading to the bed. The first item on the tour was Lorelai's blouse, then came Luke's belt, Luke's pants, Luke's shirt, Luke's boxers…Luke's dignity. It was no secret who the aggressor was.

"Take off your clothes," Luke pleaded with Lorelai, tugging impatiently at her jeans from his position, pinned beneath her weight on the mattress.

She giggled, taking great pleasure in Luke's struggle. "That's _your_ job, Luke. C'mon, you're not even trying," she egged him on.

He narrowed his eyes, and in one swift motion, he had their positions reversed, leaving Lorelai with a completely stunned expression, not to mention a racing heart. She was very turned on.

"You okay?" Luke asked, concerned that he might have hurt her.

She licked her lips and nodded several times. "I'm, uh…quite a bit turned on, actually," she divulged.

Luke chuckled and placed an open-mouthed kiss to her exposed collarbone, drinking in the scent of her perfume. He kissed her chin, and both her cheekbones, moving his assault to her lips. Lorelai moaned and arched her back as he kissed her mouth with unbridled passion. She greedily clung to his body, seeking the warmth of his tongue, rolling it between her teeth and biting it hungrily.

Luke grunted in response, taking things to another level when he stretched his palms over her lace-covered breasts and took possession of them. "Luke," she whispered sharply. "Take it off."

The lacey black bra soon found a home next to Luke's boxers on the floor. He shifted his weight and traversed the length of her body, his shallow breaths cascading down her stomach causing her lower body twitch in response. "Pants," she rasped in a voice filled with need. "Off." Luke smirked and obediently fulfilled her request. His knees supported his weight as he slid one hand beneath the denim around her hip, using his other to pull down her zipper. A few tugs later and she was free of the restricting material. She smiled her appreciation, opening her legs in invitation. Luke needed no such invitation.

He quickly found her centre, and pressed his lips against the damp lace that separated him from complete serenity. Lorelai cried out his name, becoming disoriented under the heat of his ministrations. When his tongue darted out, she frantically clenched his head, gasping for air. "Luke," she breathed. "So close."

Without a word, he cast aside her panties and positioned his throbbing appendage at her entrance. His hands drifted along her ribs and came to a rest next to her face. He looked at her adoringly, memorizing the flush of her cheeks and her tumbling curls. "So beautiful," he whispered, sinking into her wetness in the same moment. They both shook from the contact, taking a second to adjust to one another, delighting in the feeling of becoming one.

They established a relaxed rhythm, letting their bodies rock gently back and forth. But this pace wasn't to last in their thoroughly aroused states, and soon, Luke's patient descents became ones of desperation, sending Lorelai completely over the edge. She wrapped her legs around him, and rode the waves of pleasure until she felt his release, shocking her body into a second orgasm. When their movements finally slowed, their lips found each other, and they kissed. Luke shifted from Lorelai and rested on his side next to her. They continued to kiss, mouths fused together. When air was required, they pulled apart, never losing eye contact. Minutes passed; minutes of blissful silence.

Lorelai was the first to speak, "I can't believe we just…"

"I know," Luke said in amazement.

She felt the need to clarify, "I don't usually…I mean, I don't want you to think-"

He cupped her face and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "Lorelai, it's me."

She nodded, relaxing her head against his chest. "It's you."

He circled his hands around her body and pulled her closer. "Lorelai, I want you to know that I want this. I want you."

She smiled. "But you've already had me," she returned playfully.

Luke continued, undeterred, "I want every part of you, every facet of you. I want the complete you.

She lifted her head and gave him a look he could only describe as...certain. "I want the complete you, too," she told him.

As they snuggled deeper into sheets, Luke thought he heard a faint knock sounding from the door. Initially, he chose to ignore it, but when the sound persisted, even causing a concerned glance from Lorelai, he called out in an annoyed voice, "Who is it?"

"You better get down here!" came the worried reply. "Beau and Rune are really going at it."

"Gypsy," Luke and Lorelai muttered simultaneously.

Luke rolled out of bed, plucking his clothing from the floor, and putting himself together again. Lorelai followed suit, a look of amusement on her face.

"How did she even get in here?" Luke grumbled as he adjusted his belt.

"I jimmied the lock," Gypsy shouted through the door.

Lorelai chuckled. "She has many hidden talents."

"Oh crap," Gypsy groaned. "I left my purse downstairs."

Luke looked to Lorelai for an explanation. She shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"Pepper spray," Gypsy clarified. As if on cue, a man's screams of pain echoed from below. "The idiots found my pepper spray."

Luke and Lorelai, now fully clothed, paused before they reached the door. "We'll continue this later," Luke promised her.

"You bet we will," Lorelai agreed. "And for a little longer than that, I hope."

Luke smiled, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "I'm in it for the long haul."

A yelp, followed by a loud thud, shook them from their reverie. "You ready?" Luke asked, moving to the door.

"Completely," she told him, and he caught every meaning of the word.

**The End**


End file.
